PJO smackdown
by Pjo06
Summary: Annabeth and Rachel fight in an arena to win percy. Yeah it's pretty awesometastic. Rated T for because it's all a big arena fight.
1. Chapter 1

** Hello people of earth. I come in peace with AWESOMETASTIC stories.**

** Please excuse me if I capitalize words randomly.**

** I must give credit for this story to my partial neighbors.**

** Disclaimer: the sun beat down on me like a beating drum. The mysterious man asked me "Do you own pjo?" "No, no I don't." I replied.**

"WELCOME EVERYONE TO THE FIRST EVER PJO SMACK DOWN. IN THE RIGHT CORNER, WE HAVE THE FEROCIOUS, RED HAIRED, FRECKLE FACED GIRL, OUR VERY OWN ORACLE, RACHEL ELIZABETH DARE!" said the announcer.

The crowd erupted with cheers.

"WHO SAYS A BLONDE CAN'T BE SMART? IN THE LEFT CORNER WE HAVE THE BRAINEY, SPUNKY BLONDE, ANNABETH CHASE!

More cheers from the crowd.

"TODAY WE HAVE THESE TO LOVLEY LADIES FIGHTING FOR A PRIZE, I'M SURE THEY BOTH WOULD LIKE! PERCY JACKSON!"

There was a flash of light.

"Where am I?" Percy asked. "I was just taking a shower. Whoa these are not my clothes!"

Another flash of light.

"What the," Nico said, "Whose towel is this and why is there a back scrubber in my hand?"

"YOU'RE GOIN DOWN, RACHEL!" Annabeth screamed.

"Anger issues." Nico whispered to Percy.

"GRRRRRR." Annabeth screamed

"YOUR DEAD MEAT, CHASE." Rachel screamed back.

"Ok ladies, I don't want a clean fight. This show is all about the winner and the prize. So do your best to get what you're really goin for." Said the announcer. "You'll have 2:00 minutes on the clock for every round. First person to knock the other person out wins the prize."

"Hey! I'm a human being you know. Not that I'm complaining about having two girls fight over me, but still." Percy said.

The crowd roared with excitement. People were ready for the first ever PJO smack down.

Annabeth and Rachel got into their fighting positions.

"FIGHT!"

The crowd was even louder than before as Annabeth and Rachel circled around the ring waiting for the other person's first punch.

Annabeth lunged at Rachel and wacked her in the jaw.

"OH, YOU ARE SO DEAD CHASE COME HERE!" Rachel screamed into Annabeth's face.

Rachel jumped toward Annabeth as the fans screamed so loud that even a million trucks would not be heard.

**Everyone please review and tell me who ****you think should win****.**


	2. ROUND 1

**Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed especially a certain person, u know who u are. (Inside joke)**

**Warning: not for the squeamish viewers.**

**I want to give a magical shout out to percyluver25!**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own pjo because I don't even think Rick Riordan would ever write about this.**

Rachel's fist connected with Annabeth's nose and blood started seep out.

"OMG, don't run away from me Dare." Annabeth Shouted at Rachel.

They both came charging at each other.

The arena was full of loud cheers as Annabeth slapped Rachel across the face leaving a red mark.

"Ow, you big fat meanie." Rachel screamed.

"Did you just call me FAT?" Annabeth looked really mad now.

Annabeth got close enough to Rachel to grab her hands and flip her upside down. Then, Annabeth picked Rachel up by her feet and threw her across the ring.

"OMG you are soooo, dead Chase. YOU BROKE MY NAIL!"

Rachel charged at Annabeth and they started having a catfight.

Nails started scratching, cuts started bleeding, and the Annabeth and Rachel's hair was like a squirrel had started making nests in them.

**(Were doing essays with metaphors in them at school. If you know what I mean hint hint, wink wink, nudge nudge, right PERSON I KNOW.) **

It was the most horrible thing you could ever imagine.

Rachel punched Annabeth in stomach and she made the mistake of bending over.

Rachel kicked her in the behind and she fell forward landing on her face.

Luckily, for Annabeth the bell rang and Annabeth slowly got up and backed away from Rachel.

"You're lucky Chase." Rachel said.

"OK EVERYONE THAT COMPLETES THE FIRST ROUND IN THE FIRST EVER PJO SMACKDOWN." The Announcer's voice boomed in the speakers.

**Please review. The next chapter is going to be about Annabeth and Rachel getting a one on one talk with Percy before the next round. Who knows what will happen . . . **


	3. talking

**Hola amigos. I hope u enjoy this super tactical, magical, fanquistoric, oyjoyly chapter.**

**Don't ask where I got those words from, but if you do know tell me in ur reviews.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me:Once again I don't own pjo, Right percyluver25, **

**Percyluver25: Si **

**Me: stop talking Spanish, that is so last week.**

* * *

"Hey, Annabeth," Percy said.

"HI!" Annabeth said back.

"You and Annabeth were going pretty hard at it. You must really want me."

"Ha ha ha. That's a good one. But the truth is that I just really want to beat Rachel. No offense. Stupid red head doesn't deserve to win. I have been training for combat for seven years. **(BIG shout out to Melbel10)."**

"Oh." Percy looked disappointed.

"Look, if I win I'll go Go-Karting with you like you've always wanted and then we can steal them and ride into the canoe lake with them."

"OK! Now that you said that you better win."

"YOUR TWO MINUTES ARE UP MISS CHASE." The announcer called into the room.

Annabeth left the room and a few minutes later Rachel came in.

"Hi Percy." Rachel said starting to talk really fast. "OMG, I can't wait to wait to win. Do you think I'll win. I bet I will. Annabeth is going down. Right Percy, don't you think I'll win?"

What was wrong with this girl? Was she hyped up on caffeine or something?

"Umm, hi Rachel," Percy said. "I have one question for you. If you win what are you going to do with me?"

"Were going to go to fly to Peru in my dad's helicopter, and then were going to Rosa Nautica. **(that's an actual restaurant in peru.)** They have the best food ever!"

"Cool."

"I know I'll just use my dad's credit card to pay of the whole thing."

"Right."

"YOUR TIMES UP DARE, THE NEXT ROUND IS ABOUT TO START," The announcer said.

"Well, see you later Percy. Wish me luck."

"Umm. No thanks."

"Okay, whatever"

Rachel left the room.

"I really hope she doesn't win," Percy said top himself.

* * *

**Hope you all like this chapter pretty please review.**


	4. the finale

**For all u smack down fans I hope u rnt mad at me for not updating so here we go the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pjo.**

"Round two," the announcer called.

Annabeth and Rachel circled each other around the ring. Rachel lunged at Annabeth.

*BOOM*

There was a loud crash and the ceiling came toppling down on Annabeth and Rachel.

"RARRR," the monster growled in the smoke.

A figure stepped out of the smoke, it was Clarisse.

Annabeth and Rachel had been flattened by the roof and were lying on the ground motionless.

"It looks like we have a champion," The announcer called.

"Yayy," Percy said, "My hero."

"No," Clarisse yelled, "Me want Nico."

And with that Clarisse hauled Nico on to her back and the sped off in the sunset.

**I am uber sorry this chapter this was really short. No bad reviews. :(**


End file.
